You're more than a friend
by SNOWFLAK3.X
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have been together since they were babies. They are bestest of best friend and nothing can seperate them but Sakura starts to feel something new. Will their friendship last or is it a new relationship? NaruSaku AU
1. Chapter 1

You're more than a friend

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep _the sound of the alarm clock went on for 5 minutes until

_**Slam!**_

The sound was no more heard, all there was, is the sound of the materials in the clock falling out of the case. Proud of what she just did, she snuggled up in a warmer position of the bed and slept some more.

"Sakura, wake up, don't make me go up there and dragged you out of the bed" a woman with pink haired, which was around her 30's warned the young girl that was still in bed.

The sound didn't stir the sleeping teen at all, "SAKURA!" the woman with pink haired screamed at the bottom of the stairs. Sakura jumped up because of her Mums screaming, which sure gave her a fright she thought. _Sighing_ she got out of bed and went into her private toilet. She quickly brushed her teeth until they were sparkly white and left the toilet. She grabbed her brush and gently getting out the knots and locks of her hair then she quickly tied it into a high ponytail and clipped her fringe to a side. Sakura lazily walked over to her pale pink wardrobe and opened it lazily. _Yawning, _she grabbed her school uniform and got changed.

_Sakura Haruno is a 16-year-old girl, with un-normal pink silky hair and pale green eyes also smooth pale skin. She wore her school uniform, which is a plain shirt with a pink tie that match her hair and a cotton black, v-neck jumper over the shirt. She also wore a black skirt that reaches her mid-thigh and black long socks._

Sakura looked at the time '_There was still plenty of time left, mum didn't have to hurry me to get up_' she wondered while a yawn escaped her mouth. Walking out of her room while taking her bag with her, she slowly strolls down the stairs and lazily headed towards the dining table. She looked at the food and slowly inhales the food smell, a small droll left her mouth, and she began digging in to her sausages and eggs.

"Geez, Sakura you should really get up earlier, the food is all cold now" Sakura mother complained about her again

'Yeah, yeah, whatever the temperature is just right now' she made a mental statement to herself

"Anyway shouldn't you be hurrying up?, you have karate practice this morning" the middle aged woman reminded her daughter

"Mmm, Oh okay, whatever" Sakura started digging into her other piece of egg

"Huh?!, I what?!" the pink haired teen screamed in surprised

"Karate Practice" she replied blankly

"Argh!, I blame you Mum!, why didn't you told me earlier?!, now I'm going to be late!" the pink haired teen wailed while running about trying to find her shoe. She quickly putted on her shoe and ran towards her mum and gave her a quick hug before leaving. Running out of the house "I'm going now, Bye mum" and slammed the door behind her, "Okay, have fun _honey"_

Sakura ran the fastest she could have. Running along the street avoiding bumping or crashing into people. She arrived at school and quickly ran to the Gym hall to get changed. The pink haired teen hurriedly changed into her karate outfit and ran towards the training place. She jogged towards the group of people.

"_Pant _Sorry _pant pant I-I a-am pant l-l-late" _she breathe for air between her words.

"Your late, Sakura Haruno" the captain of the karate club complained. The pink haired teen just rolled her eyes, '_God, that was just what I said!_' she muttered in her mind. Sakura tightened the belt that was around her waist and started doing warm-ups on the mat.

She was the only girl in the _karate club_ and one of the best too, nearly every boy in the school feared Sakura, due to her inhuman strength and her scary temper. But even the scariest monster has a weakness, her best friend- Naruto Uzamaki. She didn't show it much but whenever he was sick or hurt, the pink haired teen would get all worried.

Naruto and Sakura had known each other since they were babies because their parents were best friends; soon even their child became best friends. Later on, when they were about 7, a boy called _Sasuke Uchiha_ joined their small group but he later he had to move school when he was 12 and there were no signs of him after that. The two best friend thought they could stay in touch with him but there were no reply of him, after that Naruto and Sakura became _inseparable._ They would tell each other everything about them, there were no secrets between them.

The pink haired teen kept doing stretches on the mat until a sudden hug from behind. Sakura swiftly grabbed one arm of the person and throwed it over her, 270 degrees.

_Thud!_

Sakura didn't use any power in that throw but the speed of it, made the impact greater, she returned to her normal standing position and waited to see who that person was. She tried hard not to smirk at the idiot, that would tried to hug her from behind.

Looking down to find out whom it was. She widened her eyes and recognise the shiny blonde hair. She started sweat dropping down her face.

'Don't tell me…its Naruto' she mentally prayed it wasn't him

The person on the mat began moving his hand away from his face and looked back at the pinkette. Sakura began laughing nervously and rubbing the back of her head. He got up and began giving glares to the nervous teen. He had shiny, blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes. He also has quite tan skin and was also wearing the karate uniform.

"Will you stop giving me evil daggers?" she began giving glares back at him

"Well, I can… but what did I do to deserve that throw?, all I did was hugged you from behind because I simply missed my _bestest of all best friend_ over the weekend" Naruto started fake crying

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I won't apologise, you shouldn't have attack me from behind" the pink haired teen trying to act tough but felt sorry in the inside. Naruto was about to say something back at Sakura but stopped by the coach.

"Okay, class enough training for today, go and get changed" the captain ordered.

The people began leaving the Gym hall, one by one. Naruto and Sakura walked beside each other. The pinkette quietly whispered a small sorry and looked away embarrassed, the blonde look surprised but then gave her a big grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviews, please carry on reviewing. It really motivates me!. Anyway Sakura get jealous of my side character hehe, don't worry the side character isn't that important :D. Please Read and review! x xx **

* * *

You're more than a friend

The two teen walked hastily across the corridor, hurrying to get to their first class.

"Naruto!, next time you better be quicker getting changed!" the pink haired girl complained

"Haha, sorry Sakura" the blonde laughed to himself childishly, Sakura glared at him angrily. "My t-shirt is shrinking! I swear! And then my head was stuck and people gathered around to pull my head out, you should be glad that I made out of the evil t-shirt ALIVE!, I thought I was going to die from suffocating." The hyper blonde kept on exaggerating while Sakura ignored every word of his sentence; knowing it was a lie. The pink haired teen pushed the classroom door open; most of the students have already arrived. Both of them hastily took their seats and got their jotters, books and pens out.

Naruto and Sakura sat next to each other in every class, there were rumours going about that they were going out but it was all a lie. The late teacher stepped inside the classroom and lazily walked towards his desk, he was Naruto and Sakuras math teacher; although he hardly did anything, all he does is tell them what page they are working on. "Page 115, I don't mind you chattering but keep it not too loud and if someone comes into the classroom pretend you are working. The silver haired teacher took out his book and began reading, the noise level of the class increase.

The pink haired girl quickly did all the questions without a pause; Sakura was one of the brightest students of her year. Finished, she putted her pen down on the table while smiling at her complete work.

"Wow, as expected from my Sakura" the blonde haired boy complimented his best friend, while slyly grabbed her jotter and placed it in front of him. He then started copying every little bit. The pinkette smiled gently at her friend, feeling a little sleepy; she rested her head on the table and quickly fell into sleep. Naruto finished copying, placing back Sakuras jotter back to her desk; noticing she was asleep. The blonde smiled at her sleeping figure and gently cover her with his blazer. Naruto gaze at the pink haired girl and smiled softly at her.

'_Shes cute'_ he thought to himself, '_WHAT?!, No!, I can't think this way; she is my best friend' _the blonde haired teen mentally slapping himself.

_Ring!_

Students began getting off their seats and leaving the classroom; heading towards their next class. Sakura lifted her head of the table and lazily looked around while yawning. _'Sigh, that was such a nice nap'. _She quickly noticed there was a blazer covering her back, '_huh?' _The pink haired girl gently took it off her and looked at it.

"T-that's mine" Naruto said embarrassingly and quickly grabbed it off her.

The pinkette looked at him and grin "Thanks Naruto, really appreciate it" she said happily, and then she grabbed her bag and headed towards her next class. While Naruto followed behind. "What have we go next?" the blonde questioned.

"Chemistry" she said blankly

"Yay, I hope we do a experiment today" the blonde said excitedly

The two of them made their way up the science block; students were pushing and shoving each other. A girl with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes; she was one of the biggest slut in the school. She 'accidentally' bumped into Naruto.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, some one just suddenly pushed me and I lost my balance" she said apologetically while looking right into Naruto eyes.

"No problem" the blonde said cheerfully. The brunette had her hands around Naruto arm tightly, while pressing her chest against the blonde arm. Sakura eyes twitched at the scenery, the pink haired teen knew what the slut was doing. '_Trying to seduce my best friend?!, in your dreams!'. _The pinkette roughly grabbed the brunette's thin wrist of the blondes arm and threw them away.

The brown haired girl glared at Sakura angrily and then walked quickly away. "Damn!, she dirtied my hands and my eyes!" the pinkette hissed under her breath. "Anyway lets go to class quick, I think we are late, thanks to _**her**__"_

_

* * *

_

"Okay class, no need to sit down, we are changing seats" the chemistry teacher- Kabuto informed the students. The class moaned in annoyance. "Damn, I really want to sit next to you again Sakura, what about you?" the blonde questioned the pinkette.

"I don't really mind who I sit next to but I do if I sit next to that bitch" Sakura glared at the brunette who was standing next to a group of boys with her friends.

"Okay at the back of the class we have Naruto, Yuri, Sakura and Daisuke, please sit in this order" the silver haired teacher said calmly while pointing at the right hand corner of the class.

"Yay, we get to stay together" Naruto said happily while grinning widely "But who is Yuri and Daisuke?"

"Who knows?..." the pinkette replied nonchalantly while heading over the table and sat down. _'Wish I was sitting right next to Naruto' _Sakura thought to herself. The brunette blew kisses to the group of boys and headed towards the back as well.

"Ah!, lucky me, I get to sit next to Naruto!" she chirped to herself while placing herself on the seat.

'_Oh My God!, calm down Sakura, she hasn't done anything to Naruto…yet. __**Argh!,**__ I'm going to kill her' _the pink haired girl mentally told herself to calm herself down. The brunette looked at Sakura and gave a fake smile then turning her head back; the blonde haired boy.

Sakura twitched at the bitchiness of the girl; she snapped her pencil while glaring at the back of Yuri's head. The boy beside Sakura sweat dropped; scared that she will kill him. The angry teen couldn't even see Narutos face properly because Yuri was blocking her way; all she could hear was the blonde's voice. _'He sure is enjoying talking to that bitch' _Sakura thought sadly to herself.

"Okay class, we will be doing a experiment, we will be using a strong chemical; so be careful" Kabuto told the class while placing the chemicals and equipment on the table at the front.

"Naruto lets go get the equipments" Yuri said happily while holding Naruto hands; dragging him towards the front. Sakura growled in annoyance. '_I better concentrate on work_' she told herself, while heading towards the front as well. Yuri grabbed the chemical and slyly opened the lid, then headed back to her desk. The brunette smirked, sawing Sakura was coming this way and bumped into her on purpose.

"Ahh!, what have you done?!" the angry pink haired girl screamed, getting everybody's attention

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I d-didn't meant it" Yuri stuttered acting innocent and tears rolled down her eyes.


End file.
